<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Forget You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734469">Never Forget You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles is talking to Anthoine, Death, Gen, Sad, This is really sad, please don't read if death triggers you, visiting the grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles visits Anthoine's grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc &amp; Anthoine Hubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Forget You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by Never Forget You, by Zara Larson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Don't read if death triggers you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The gate made an almost demonic sound when Charles opened it and it echoed over the deserted graveyard. It sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>Some people would be afraid, some people would run away, but Charles didn't tend leave.</p><p>He searched the area for the familiar freshly dug grave and a slightly less time-worn gravestone. He spotted it quickly.</p><p>He kneeled down in front of it and let his hand trace the engraved letters of Anthoine's name.</p><p>"Hi Tonio..." His voice was hoarse.</p><p>He waited a few seconds, not sure what to say, nor what to think or do.</p><p>"It feels surreal, now that you're gone. Now that you're..."</p><p>Charles swallowed harsly.</p><p>"...dead, just like Jules and Dad."</p><p>He heard the gate opening with the same sound as before, and his head snapped in that direction.</p><p>The gate wasn't opened and there was no one in sight. It had been either wind or his imagination. </p><p>He turned his attention back to Anthoine's grave again.</p><p>"I miss you, and I feel there's something you should know." He whispered.</p><p>Charles steadily breathed in, and then out. He felt tears burning behind his eyes.</p><p>"I love you." A tear ran down his cheek to his chin, and then it fell, "I just want to tell you that I love you, and that time will never change that."</p><p>Another tear spilled from his eyes. And then another. And another. And they didn't stop coming. Charles harshly wiped them away.</p><p>"Oh shit..." He chuckled between sobs, "Look at me, Tonio. I'm a trainwreck without you."</p><p>He smiled, but it soon turned broken.</p><p>His hand traced the gravestone once again.</p><p>"I will never forget you, Tonio. And you will always be by my side."</p><p>He pulled away his hand and got up.</p><p>Charles looked down at his friend one last time.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>'I'll love you 'til the day I die..."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been feeling weird lately.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>